1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel support to be used to operate electronic devices, and more particularly to a support structure for a force feedback type (sense-of-touch feedback type) touch panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The touch panel is an electronic device into which a display device such as a liquid crystal panel and a position input device like a touch pad are combined. The touch panel assembly serving as the touch pad can employ a number of schemes, which have been suggested, such as the resistance membrane scheme, the electrostatic capacitance scheme, the surface acoustic wave scheme, the infrared scheme, and the electromagnetic induction scheme. In the case of mobile devices, there are growing needs for a force feedback type touch panel (also referred to as the sense-of-touch feedback type) which is configured to provide the feeling of input operations.
Recent years have seen the widespread use of the electrostatic capacitance scheme touch panel assembly which facilitates fingertip touch input and scrolling operations.
Conventionally, the frame-shaped bezel surface for protecting the periphery of the touch panel assembly was projected in a step height shape from the touch panel surface. This has led to a possibility of causing an obstacle to input operations.
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-53745 is a mounting structure of the resistance membrane scheme sense-of-touch feedback type touch panel with the surface flattened as shown in FIG. 2.
However, the structure disclosed in the Publication is configured, as described in paragraph (0060), such that the sense-of-touch feedback type touch panel is mounted onto the housing by being fitted from outside over the housing. This structure may lead to a possibility of causing the touch panel to be dislodged from the housing by accident.